Where you go, I go
by Wolflover235
Summary: Cora has mysteriously disappeared. She is now, once again, caged like an animal. It's been almost a year and no one has even noticed her missing. When she gets an unexpected new "Room-mate", they barely know each other, but together they will embark on a journey of a lifetime. Read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok, I have been an Isaac and Cora fan, since they first introduced Cora. And now that Cora and Isaac have magically disappeared from the show, I have come up with this. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Memories**

* * *

It was dark, Cora sat against the wall in the large cave like cell.

Another full moon had passed, another night of tormented rage.

Cora Hale sit with her knees up to her chest resting her chin on them.

She had tried everything, claws, fangs, everything... But due to the food and water that was served to her twice a day, spiked with little wolf's bane, had her in an extremely weakened state.

She stared at her old plate of uneaten food, simple bread and sewer water.

_'Fine. If you want to starve yourself, so be it, in fact, we won't bring another meal until the plate is empty.' One of the werewolf hunter guards said, leaving her alone, again._

That was three days ago, and the food still remained untouched.

She refused to consume anymore wolf's bane than what was already flowing through her veins like a nasty virus.

Cora sighed, she missed Derek... Heck, even Peter.

The werewolf hunter leader, named Araya, had captured her, along with a fleet of hunters.

Cora had taken a different route than Derek when they reached this town.

_**"Derek. I think we should depart here." Cora said.**_

_**"But Cora, we're heading back to California." Derek said.**_

_**"I know. But, Derek, I want to see the world. I want to give my life a fresh start." Cora said.**_

_**Derek stared at her, "Ok. But if I were you, I wouldn't start here. This place isn't very safe."**_

_**"Of course Derek. You say that about every place." Cora said.**_

_**"I'm serious this time, Cora. This place is bad news. I would know." Derek said.**_

"Why didn't I listen?" Cora asked herself, burying her face in her knees, slowly crying herself to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Calm**

* * *

A week had gone by, and Cora still hadn't touched the plate of food, which the bread was starting to harden and mold, and bugs began invading the cup of water, in search for a drink.

Cora awoke a sunny morning, only to hear voices growing closer.

"Let go of me. You hear me! Let go!"

Cora stood as one of the hunters began to open her cell door.

"Here. Brought you some company." The hunter said, then tossed the person into the room before closing the door again.

The person jumped up, running to the door, shaking and rattling it violently.

"Let me out! Let me out please!"

Cora stared at him for a few minutes, for some reason, she knew this voice.

"Let me..." The person began panting worriedly, "No. no no no no no. Let me out."

That voice...

"Isaac?" Cora asked curiously.

He took no notice of her voice.

"Let me out! Come on! Let me out!"

Cora was so worried and concerned how Isaac was just... Having a panic attack.

"I can't be in here. Let me out!" Isaac continued.

"Isaac." Cora said to him.

He still ignored her, desperately pulling and pushing on the door.

"Isaac."Cora advanced towards him. "Isaac calm down, it's no use." Cora said, resting a hand on his shoulder.

He jumped and turned on her, as if he was ready to strike her, his gold eyes burning into hers.

"Calm down. It's ok." Cora tried to soothe him.

His shakiness and rage continued as Cora tried to soothe him.

After a few minutes, his eyes returned to normal, and suddenly seemed exhausted.

Isaac brushed past Cora, walking to the nearest wall, and sat down.

Cora joined him, and they remained silent for a while.

"I'm sorry." Isaac looked at her.

Cora stared back, "Don't be. I don't like being here either."

"How long have you been here? I mean..." Isaac paused then looked closer, "Cora?"

Cora nodded, "Almost a year."

Isaac stared at her for a while longer, "I thought you left with Derek?" Isaac said.

"I was. But then, I decided to go my own way. Now I'm here." Cora said.

Then, the door opened again.

The same hunter brought in a plate and cup, "Here. Dinner is served."

Faster than Cora could see, Isaac stood, hand going around the hunter's throat.

"Isaac." Cora tried to warn, but was too late.

Isaac grimaced as the hunter pulled a stun gun and pressed it against Isaac's stomach.

He fell to the ground, landing on his side.

Cora crawled over to him, nursing his head on her lap, glaring at the hunter.

"You gotta do a lot better than that." The hunter smirked, "Oops. Your dinner fell out of my hand, enjoy."

The hunter then turned and left.

"Are you ok?" Cora asked, running her hand through his hair.

_Geez, what was with her? She barely knows the guy!_

He groaned, catching his breath.

"I will, once I get a drink." Isaac groaned again as he sat up, reaching for the cup that had miraculously been saved.

"Isaac be care..." Cora didn't get any further when Isaac took a drink, only to spit it back out, and choking painfully.

"They spike everything wolf's bane." Cora informed.

"Thanks for the warning." Isaac managed before coughing again "Is this how they plan on killing us?"

"I guess so." Cora sighed, resting her back against the wall.

Isaac recovered from the poisoned water, and leaned back next to Cora.

"So. What do we do now?" Cora asked.

"Isn't it obvious? We get the hell out of here." Isaac said.

"How?" Cora laughed incredulously.

"I don't know." Isaac said.

Cora yawned, "Well, tell me in the morning."

Cora then closed her eyes.

Isaac watched her, kind of sitting and kind of laying down against the wall.

He rested his head back against the wall.

"How is this comfortable?" Isaac asked himself.

He nearly jumped when he heard Cora heave a sigh, before rolling over towards him, her head landing just below his chest.

She seemed to relax her form more at peace with the warm, soft cushion.

Isaac sat there a minute, trying to decide whether to wake her or try his very best to move her without waking her.

However, the more he admired her peaceful slumber, the less awkward it felt.

Her form so relaxed, a small smile on her lips, her eyes closed behind the piece of dark brown hair that covered them.

Isaac decided to leave her be, and again rested his head against the wall, somehow managing to find sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Sacrifice**

* * *

Cora smiled and snuggled closer to the warm and comfy pillow that she was resting on.

She then remembered, _'These guys don't provide pillows.'_

Gasping, Cora shot up, only to look down at the sleeping Isaac.

She scooted away from him a little, feeling bewildered as to how they ended up in such a position.

_'If he is getting onto me. I will slap him in the...' _Cora paused her thought when she heard the door of the cell open, not long after, Isaac jumped awake.

"Good morning, love birds." A hunter approached them.

Cora scooted away from Isaac a little more, feeling awkward.

"What do you want?" Cora asked.

"Araya wants to speak with you." The hunter said.

"Well. I'm in no mood for talking so..." Cora was cut off as the hunter pulled her to her feet, only to slap her hard enough to bring her falling back to the ground.

"Now, we can do this the easy way..." The hunter started to bring a syringe out from his pocket, which was when Isaac took action, going at the hunter.

"Don't. You. Dare!" Isaac growled.

Cora didn't have much time to react, the hunter jammed the needle into Isaac's shoulder blade, sending the unknown substance into Isaac's body.

In about three seconds, Isaac's body went limp and fell to the ground.

"What did you do?!" Cora gasped, crawling for Isaac again.

"Come with me. Before I give you your own dose of poison." The hunter said.

Cora glared at him, but stood, obediently following him out of the cell.

"Ah, Cora... Hale." Araya's sweet but venomous voice rang.

"You may leave us Severo."

"Why are you doing this?" Cora asked immediately after the door closed, leaving the two alone.

"Normally, people start conversation with a Hello." Araya said.

"Why did you're _friend _poison Isaac? It was me you're after!" Cora said.

Araya gave her a fake concerned look, "Oh no. He just gave your friend a small dose of tranquilizer. He will be awake and alive in no time."

Cora stared at her in disbelief.

"We never poison our guests." Araya said.

_'She is so full of it.' _Cora thought.

"What do you want?" Cora asked.

"Well. It seems. A few friends that you might know, paid a visit here earlier." Araya said.

"What did you do?" Cora asked, not once letting her guard down.

"Oh. We just chit chat. And they came here in search of a certain someone." Araya said.

"And who might that _someone _be?" Cora asked.

"They were looking for Derek." Araya said.

Although she didn't let it show, Cora felt a little downfallen.

Not only were her friends on a mission to save someone else, her brother was in danger.

"D-did you mention me?" Cora asked. Feeling foolish to ask such a question.

"Oh, heavens no." Araya said calmly. "You see. They were quite in a hurry. Besides, you're meant here. At least until someone comes to buy you for a good traded prize."

Cora suddenly felt tired.

"I think we've had a nice chat Cora." Araya said, just then the door opened, Severo returning to the room, firmly grabbing Cora's arm. "We should do it again sometime."

Cora just wanted to tear that taunting smile off the woman's face as she was pulled out of the room, and into the hallway.

When she reached her cell, he unlocked it, and tossed her in, just like Isaac, and slammed the door shut.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Plan B**

* * *

"Cora." A voice echoed in her head. "Are you alright?"

Cora felt her head spinning, as she began to awaken, opening her eyes to see Isaac's face near hers.

"Cora?" He asked again.

Cora groaned, shaking her head, _'It's spreading'_

She sat up, due to even all the things that had happened, she still felt weird being in his lap.

"Um. Sorry. How long was I out?" Cora asked, still trying to refocus her vision.

"About an hour... Listen, I figured out how to get out." Isaac said.

Cora looked at him, "Whatever you have planned, it probably won't work, Trust me. I've tried everything."

"Well. Maybe, but maybe you just weren't strong enough to fight them." Isaac said.

"Thank you captain obvious." Cora muttered.

"Alone." Isaac added after her mutter. She looked at him confused.

"Maybe you couldn't find them alone. But you and me, we can take them." Isaac said confidently.

Cora stared at him, then sighed before attempting to stand up.

"It won't work." Cora winced, leaning against the wall, unable to support herself. "I'm too weak. I've had a lot of wolf's bane in my body for a long time. I think my days are limited."

Isaac went to her, helping her sit down. "Listen. I am not going without you. We're a pack. We stay together." Isaac said.

Cora laughed weakly, "We're _hardly _a pack."

"Cora." Isaac said sharply, grabbing her attention, his voice serious, "I am not leaving without you."

Cora stared into his eyes, and quietly asked, "What's so special about me?"

Isaac stared at her, trying to think of an answer. "More than you think. We can do this. When the hunters bring our next meal, I'll attack him, while his weapon is distracted on me, you come in. It'll work. We can get out of here. Just me and you." Isaac said.

Cora began to feel a sense of strength, a sense of... Confidence.

"Isaac, I'm so glad to have met you. You're smart, and nice. I just hope this plan works." Cora sighed.

"It will." Isaac sighed, and pulled Cora to rest against his chest.

Cora remembered this position, and even though she thought it would be awkward, she found herself beginning to doze off, again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Plan B in action**

* * *

"Well, aren't you two just sharing the love."

Cora slowly woke up, turning her head from Isaac's chest, to look up at the hunter.

She felt Isaac tense the closer the hunter came.

"Don't get too cozy here and breed little baby monsters..." The hunter continued to rant and tease until Isaac growled a sharp, "NOW!"

Cora caught herself as Isaac's support left her, jumping at the hunter.

The food splattered to the ground and Cora watched as Isaac slammed the hunter's body, face first against the wall.

"G-guard..." The hunter managed.

"Shut up!" Isaac growled, pulling the hunter back, only to shove him back against the wall.

Cora began to smell blood.

"Listen. If you shout, the next hit will end you. You _will _help us. Nod if you understand." Isaac hissed.

The hunter barely nodded.

"Good. Now how do we get out of this place?" Isaac asked.

Cora slowly approached the two.

"I'll die before I tell anything to you!" The hunter gasped out.

"As you wish." Isaac said.

Cora couldn't help but flinch as Isaac threw the hunter into the wall one last time, before the hunter limply fell to the ground.

Isaac was breathing heavily as he looked at Cora. "Let's get out of her."

Cora followed Isaac out the door and up the stairs out of the never ending cave.

Luckily, not many guards were there to catch them escaping.

When they were out of the building and entering what looked like a desert, Cora's legs gave out on her.

Isaac stopped, turning to her.

"I can't... I can't go any further." Cora gasped.

"Why? Why not?" Isaac knelt at her side.

"I have waited for months for this moment. To be free, but, I lost that faith long ago. The wolf's bane is continuing to shut down my body. You should just go." Cora said.

"No. What did I say? I'm not leaving without you." Isaac said, sitting down next to her, pulling her in his arms.

"What's the use? We'll never find a _werewolf _doctor." Cora said.

"We will. Come on." Isaac said, helping her stand, throwing one of her arms around his shoulder. "Right now. We just need to get out of here. I'm sure they'll come looking for us."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Cure**

* * *

It was dark now, Cora was barely awake.

They had reached another town, and Isaac lead them down an empty alley. They sat down, back against the wall.

"How are you doing?" Isaac asked, breathless and tired.

"Fine." Cora said. Her body seeming to relax and regenerate itself. "So... What now wise one?" Cora asked.

Isaac breathed a laugh, "Now. We head home."

"Easier said than done. We are in Mexico. Quite a long way from California." Cora said.

"We escaped from the werewolf hunters did we not?" Isaac asked.

"Yes but..."

"And you said the plan wouldn't work." Isaac pointed out.

"Yes well. I still..."

Isaac's hand suddenly covered her mouth, "Shh.."

Cora gave him a confused look.

His eyes seemed alert.

It was then, Cora heard approaching footsteps.

She turned in his hold, surprised to see a dark figure approaching them.

"Who's there?" Isaac asked.

The figure stopped before them.

Neither recognized the face.

"I am Tony. I was following you guys." He said.

Isaac released Cora, only to jump at the person, having him against the wall. "Is that so?" Isaac asked, hand around the person's neck.

Cora stood, moving out of the way of the attack.

"Hey. I'm not one of them." Tony said.

"Right. Yet you followed us... Since we escaped the hunters?" Isaac asked.

"I retired from them. I'm here to help." Tony said.

"Prove it." Isaac said.

Tony eyed Cora, "You've been poisoned with wolf's bane. I can get it out of your system."

"Then what? Take us back?" Isaac asked.

"Isaac. Let him go." Cora said softly.

Isaac stared at her in shock, before loosening his grip.

Tony then took a deep breath as if he'd been suffocated.

"How can you get the wolf's bane out of my body?" Cora asked.

"I have medicine. I have a house a few miles away from here. You're welcome to stay as long as needed." Tony said.

Cora and Isaac exchanged a glance.

Isaac didn't trust him, Cora knew this.

"Isaac." Cora said, "It's the only chance we have. I won't be able to keep travelling in this state. I'll die before we even get out of Mexico."

Isaac's face seemed to soften, her news hitting him, leaving him no other choice.

"Help her." Isaac said to Tony.

Tony nodded, and slowly moved around them. Leading them out of the alley.

* * *

As promised, Tony lead them to a simple house just outside of town.

"Here we are." Tony said, entering the house with Isaac and Cora behind. "Um. Please, make yourself at home. I will go get the medicine."

Then, Isaac and Cora were left alone. "I still don't trust him Cora." Isaac said.

When he didn't get a reply, but a breathless gasp, he turned to her.

"Isaac. I think... I think I'm gonna..." Cora then blacked out, landing in the safety of Isaac's arms.

He laid her on the couch.

"Tony!" Isaac called, panicked.

"What is it?" He showed up with the tools and medicine in his hand.

"It's spreading." Isaac said, staring at Cora worriedly.

Isaac moved to give Tony room to examine Cora.

"Guess we didn't need morphine." Tony said.

* * *

Cora gasped as she awoke suddenly. She looked around the blurry room.

"Cora. You had us worrying for a minute there. Thought you weren't as strong as we thought you were."

A familiar figure began to come into focus.

"Araya." Cora gasped in shock and disbelief.

"That's right dearie. Severo found you just outside the building. We thought you were dead." Araya said.

"What? But... I..." Cora stuttered, scared and down-fallen.

"You are very strong." Severo walked towards her, arms crossed, "Now wake up."

"Come on... Wake up."

Cora stared at him in confusement.

* * *

"Why isn't she waking up?" Isaac asked panicked, to Tony.

"It may take a while for the medicine to completely rid of the toxin." Tony said.

Suddenly, Cora gasped awake.

"Cora?" Isaac turned back to her.

"Isaac? W-where are we?" Cora asked.

"We're at Tony's, we're safe." Isaac said.

Cora looked warily around the room, then focusing on Tony.

"Oh my gosh. I thought we were back at the hunter's lair. I saw Araya, and Severo, and..."

"Cora. I think it is best if you rest." Tony said.

Cora stared at him again, before taking a deep breath and nodded before resting her head back on the pillow in the bed they moved her to.

"I'll be outside." Tony said, leaving the room.

Isaac and Cora sat alone in the silence.

Cora broke it off, taking a deep breath, "I almost forgot how wonderful and comfortable a bed can be."

Isaac laughed, "How are you feeling?"

"Never better. I think I owe a lot for Tony." Cora said.

"Well. Speaking of Tony. He's right, you need some sleep." Isaac said, then leaned forward and gently pressed his lips on her forehead, "I'll be right outside the door if you need me."

Isaac began to stand, but Cora caught his arm. "Stay here."

Isaac stared at her surprised. He had never meant to push that kiss on her, he wanted to hit himself for it.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

Cora rolled on her side, nodding, "Come on. It's not like you're going to take advantage of me."

Isaac could feel himself blush at that.

They barely met, they were just friends, they were just friends.

"Do I need to send you a written invitation?" Cora asked.

Isaac then shut out his thoughts, and joined her in bed.

Cora sighed in relief, curling into him, "Thanks."

Isaac watched her doze off.

Without any shame, he protectively wound an arm around her.

Forget how awkward this may be, he almost lost her... Friend or no friend. He couldn't bare to think of losing her.

Isaac made himself comfortable, then reached over to the lamp and clicked it off.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: So the fun begins**

* * *

Cora was shaken awake when she heard commotion downstairs.

She jumped up, Isaac soon behind.

**"I told you. I don't know..." **Was all they heard before a punch was sounded and Tony was forced to the floor.

"We need to help him." Cora said, shooting out of bed and down the stairs.

When the two found Tony, two guys were staring down on him.

"Well you little liar." One of the hunters said, looking at Isaac and Cora.

"Get out of here." Tony panted, blood oozing from his lip as he lay on his stomach, helpless..

"Now you think we'd just leave you after what you did." Isaac said, and moved in first, going for one of the hunters.

The hunter pulled a knife, and sliced Isaac's stomach, not too deep though.

Isaac fell to the ground, growling in pain.

"You...!" Cora growled, fangs bared.

She was too fast for the hunter, the knife was knocked out of his hand and soon was pressed against the wall.

"Stop!" The other hunter said, and Cora and Isaac turned to see the hunter holding up Tony, a gun to his head, "If you make anymore moves, he d..." The hunter broke off to a stutter as Isaac came from behind, plunging the abandoned knife in his back.

Surprised, the hunter released Tony, staggering around.

After a few minutes, he dropped and went still.

"Ok ok... I surrender!" The other hunter that Cora was still holding. "Please don't kill me!"

"Finish him Cora." Isaac said.

Cora stood, deep in thought.

She looked at the hunter, into his pleading eyes.

Then, she threw him to the ground. "Go. But if we run into each other again, I will not be as merciless."

The hunter almost stood but began to crawl, as fast as he could to get out.

When he was gone, Cora went to Tony, "You ok?"

"Yes. Just a little scratch." Tony said. "Um. Thanks for saving me back there. You know you could have just ran off. I would have been a perfect distraction"

"After everything you did, the least we could do was save your life." Cora said.

"A life for a life." Isaac said, standing next to Tony.

Tony looked at him, then back at Cora. "Well. In that case. Why don't you let me help you guys out to get home. You tell me where, and I'll drive us. So. Where we heading to?"

"Beacon Hills, California." Cora said.

Tony gave her a double look, "Wow. You two are a long way from home. Didn't think we'd be travelling all over the country."

"Well. If you've changed your mind. Cora and I can make it on our own." Isaac said.

"No. No it's ok. Never thought I'd see the day to travel the world." Tony said smiling as he finally stood up.

"So. When do we leave?" Cora asked.

"How about tomorrow morning, early." Tony said.

"Ok. Thank you again Tony." Cora said.

"And thank you for saving my life." Tony said then looked at Isaac, "Both of you."

Isaac nodded, "Not to be rude, but I'm actually kind of hungry now."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: A life for a life**

* * *

The drive was quiet for a while.

It was nearly noon, and they had been passing a desert for the last two hours.

Cora and Isaac sat together in the back.

"Kind of quiet." Tony sighed. Checking the two through his rear-view mirror, just to make sure they were still there.

"Yep. And hot." Isaac said.

"Well. Here, I think I can fix both problems." Tony said, switching on the A/C. Then playing around on the radio, before turning it up, music beginning to play.

Everyone settled back down to silence, letting the music just fill the car and their mind.

_Days go by, I can feel it flying like a hand out the window in the wind. Cars go by, it's always been given, so you better start living right now, as days go by._

Another strike, "How could you lose them Revero?"

"I'm sorry. They killed Caleb. And what's worse, our retired friend Tony is helping them." Revero said.

"Excuses excuses. We must not lose our creatures." Araya said.

"So what they got away. We'll find another werewolf." Revero said.

Araya glared at him, which made him flinch. "This werewolf is very gifted and unique, she can overcome the full moon, she can survive almost a year with wolf's bane. Now I don't think a lot of werewolves have that kind of resistance."

"I am sorry. I didn't know." Revero said.

"Of course you didn't. That's why I'm letting your brother go after them and bring them back." Araya said. "Severo!"

"Yes?" Severo immediately showed up.

"Your brother here has failed to find our rare specimen. I want you to prepare yourself, I'm hoping you will have more luck finding them." Araya said while glaring at Revero.

"Yes leader." Severo said.

"Now. Rest yourself. Take as many hunters needed with you. You leave by dawn." Araya said.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:** ** Loyalty**

* * *

It was 11 o' clock when Tony pulled into a nice 4 star hotel.

"Ok. Let's call it a night." Tony said, turning off the car.

The three got out, heading into the hotel.

"Welcome to Fiesta Inn. May I help you?" A lady asked.

"Yes. Do you have a room open with two queen beds with a fold out couch?" Tony asked.

"Um. I believe so. How long are we staying?" The lady asked while typing.

"Just for tonight." Tony said.

"Ok. I have you checked in. Here you go." The lady said, handing over a key.

Tony nodded, taking the key and leading the way to the room.

"Ok. How is this going to work?" Isaac asked. "I'll take the couch, you and Cora can have the beds."

"No. Actually, I'm taking the couch." Tony said.

"How about Isaac and I share a bed and you can take the other bed." Cora spoke up.

Isaac stared at her incredulously, surprised that she would make a choice like that.

"Oh no. I don't mind the couch. It's the least I can do." Tony started.

"Isaac won't mind. It'll be like sleeping in the cell. Except with beds." Cora said, smiling up at Isaac.

Isaac wasn't sure whether to be embarrassed or impressed... Maybe a bit of both.

"Oh. So you guys are..."

"No." Cora and Isaac sad at the same time.

"Friends. Ok. Well. I guess I can't argue." Tony said, "I'm going to shower. Um, make yourself at home, or, at least as at home as you can... Bye." Tony said, going into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

* * *

It was almost 1 o' clock A.M.

Tony lay in one of the beds, lightly snoring his life away.

While in the other bed, Isaac lay on his side, facing Cora, his eyes open in deep thought.

Cora moved a little, curled against Isaac, her face buried in his chest.

_'How is this normal?' _Isaac asked himself.

Apparently he had said it quietly out loud, because then, "Isaac?"

Isaac looked down at Cora who was now awake, looking at him, "How long have you been awake?"

"Oh. Just a couple hours." Isaac whispered back.

Cora stared at him, concerned, bringing her head up to the pillow to meet his face, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I've just been thinking." Isaac said.

"About what?" Cora pressed, feeling his hesitation.

"Everything. I mean, Tony's right. They'll come looking for us." Isaac said.

Cora sighed, "Don't think about that. We have what it takes to take them. You said so yourself remember?"

Isaac breathed a quiet laugh, Tony seemed to shuffle in bed across from them.

"We'll be fine." Cora said.

Isaac stared in her eyes for a long minute. Then took a deep breath. "You're right." He said, then moved to kiss her forehead, "Go on back to sleep."

Cora sighed, resuming her position, curling against him, and was asleep in minutes.

Isaac played her words in his head, letting himself relax, falling asleep as well.

* * *

"Hello. Welcome to Fiesta In. May I help you?" The lady at the desk asked.

"Yes. Have you seen these people?" Severo asked, holding up a photograph.

The lady began to feel nervous, now over-looking the five men behind him.

"Um. Is there something wrong? Are you the police?"

"No. But it is urgent to find these people. They are... An experiment gone wrong. We were held responsible to keep these people, this girl, especially, held in a secure cell. They are on the run, and are very dangerous." Severo explained.

The lady was now very scared, "Um. You know, they just left here about an hour ago. I'm sorry but that's all I can tell you."

"Did you see where they headed?" Severo asked.

"No. Sorry. I've had other customers to deal with." The lady said.

Severo sighed, looking around the room.

"Sorry to be rude, but if you aren't here for a room, will you please leave? You're holding up a line." The lady said.

Severo scoffed, but left, the five hunters along with him.

* * *

"You guys hear or smell anything?" Tony asked as they were speeding through yet again another desert.

"No. I think we lost them." Cora said.

"But don't slow down." Isaac added.

Tony sighed in relief, "_That. _Was close. Glad you were able to wake me up."

Cora giggled, "This feels like a movie. Trying to escape from the bad guys who think we are bad guys."

Isaac chuckled with her.

"Ok. Well. When we get to the next town, we'll get breakfast." Tony said.

"Good. Cause I'm actually kinda hungry." Isaac said, earning a playful hit to the chest from Cora, who laughed after.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Loosen up**

* * *

The trio pulled into a small breakfast café.

"Hello. Is it three?" The waiter asked.

"Yes sir." Tony said.

The three were seated.

"And what can I start you with for drinks?" The waiter said.

"Coffee." Tony said.

"Yeah. That." Isaac said, Cora nodding in agreement.

"Ok. I'll have that right out." The waiter said and walked off.

"Tony." Cora said. "I'd like to thank you, for, not only helping us get home, but, everything in between."

"Don't worry about it." Tony said, "I was always looking for some adventure in my life. I guess this is it. It feels like a privilege to go to California, and... Just start a new life. So if you feel in debt, don't worry about it, it's not just about you." Tony said, but winked showing he was just joking around.

Cora laughed, "Ok. I guess I got that off my shoulders."

"Don't mention the heavy weight on your left one." Isaac said, gently and jokingly leaning into her.

"Never." Cora laughed.

After breakfast, the three were out again.

"So, um, where are we?" Cora asked.

"You are quite the talker. Um, just a hundred miles from the border crossing into California." Tony said.

"And guys, I think we have company. They've been following us since we left the café." Isaac said, head turned to the back window.

Tony glanced through his rearview mirror, "I can't see, they're windshield is too dark. Can you... Smell them?"

"Uh. Yeah." Isaac said nervously.

Suddenly... "Cora get down!" Isaac held Cora down to the seat as a shot sounded and glass shattered.

After a few minutes for Cora to recover, "They're not playing."

Tony pressed on the gas, speeding up almost reaching 90 mph.

"Do you have a weapon?" Cora shouted underneath Isaac.

"What. Do you think I'm a serial killer?" Tony called back, having to talk over the repeating gun shots.

"Or maybe someone who has self-defense. Do you or not?!" Isaac broke in.

Tony hesitated, but finally spoke up, "Under my seat in the back."

Isaac found it, then rolled down the window, another shot fired.

"Cora, stay down. Tony, keep driving." Isaac said.

Then everything seemed to go in a slightly speedy/slow motion, Isaac took his chance to peek out the window, make aim, a lucky aim, and shot.

Screeching tires sounded, then the hunter's car began to skid off the road, rolling again and again before a tiny poof of fire.

Isaac retreated back in the car, rolling up the window, and returned the gun under the seat.

"How did you..." Tony started, looking at him through the mirror.

"Don't ask. Never used a gun in my life." Isaac said, panting, calming his heart down.

After a few glanced to one another, Cora sitting up from laying on the seat, and smiled at him.

Cora started first, letting out a nervous but bubbly laugh.

The car began to fill with nervous but relieved laughter.

* * *

**A/N:**

***Sigh***

**Two extremely long chapters left.**

**This adventure was very fun for me.**

**But... **

**The only person who seems to like this story is my dear follower: StilesBelongsWithMe'Bruh. (Can I just call you Stiles?)**

**Anyway. Don't be shy to leave reviews!**

**~Wolflover235**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Border**

* * *

It was yet again night, Cora and the others had reached the edge of Mexico and decided to stop at that town for the night.

"I say this earns us a drink." Tony said, as they reached a big restaurant.

Cora was still giggling every now and again, being reminded of their long day.

"Coming?" Isaac asked, offering his hand.

"Thanks." Cora said, taking his hand.

They headed into the restaurant, finding a free seat.

"Wow. Glad to be back in a... Somewhat normal lifestyle." Tony said.

"What?" Isaac asked over the music.

Tony just shook his head.

A bartender came over to them.

"Yeah. Whatever you have." Tony said, then glanced at Isaac and Cora, "Don't worry. We'll be staying at the hotel across from here."

"I don't know why I didn't think of this earlier, but..." Cora stopped, seeming in thought.

They seemed to drown out the music, "What's wrong Cora?" Tony asked.

"Um. Do you have a phone?" Cora asked.

Tony blinked, "Um. Surprisingly. I do."

"Can I use it please?" Cora asked.

"May I ask for what?" Tony asked, pulling out his cell.

"I just... I just need to make a quick call." Cora said.

Tony stared at her for a minute, before sighing, handing over the phone, "If it's so important you can't tell me. I guess so."

"Here's your drink sir." The bartender said.

"I'll just be a minute. I'll tell you about it later, but for now... Enjoy." Cora said before exiting the bar and the building.

Cora sighed, numbers running through her head, trying to figure out Derek's number.

Finally, having the memory, Cora dialed and called.

_Ring... Ring... Ring... Ring..._

Cora was beginning to get frustrated, in fact, she was a little nervous as to why he wasn't answering.

_"Well. Of course Derek isn't one to pick up on numbers he didn't know. But if I keep calling..." _Cora though, dialing the number for the third time.

_Ring... Ri-_

"Alright. Who the hell is this?" Derek's voice finally picked up.

"Derek. It's me." Cora said slowly, her breath shaking due to the long distance from her brother.

"Cora?!" Derek didn't hesitate. "Where are you? And who and where are you calling from?"

Cora sighed, "I'm on the edge of Mexico. And I'm using... A friend's phone."

"Friend? So you're in Mexico, making friends with a Pablo?" Derek asked.

"No. Listen to me alright?" Cora scoffed, "After you left, Araya and her hunters captured me, imprisoning me for the last year, poisoning me with wolf's bane. One day, Isaac showed up, he ended being captured too. Long story short, we planned an escape, and now we are trying to get back home with a fleet of hunters on our tail."

Long silence.

Then. She heard Derek scoff, "Dammit Cora. What did I tell you?"

"I know! I know. You were right and I was wrong. Happy?" Cora said.

Derek softly chuckled, "Not hardly... I'm coming to get you."

"No!" Cora shouted, "I mean... The person that is helping us escape is not named Pablo. His name is Tony. He is a retired hunter and he's driving us to Beacon Hills. If we're lucky, we can get there tomorrow night." Cora said.

Another long silence.

"Looks like you got everything planned. Is there anything you need me for?" Derek asked.

"Not really... I just... Wanted to talk to you again, I mean... Araya told me some friends were looking for you." Cora said.

"Yeah. And they found me. Long story. We'll catch up when you get back." Derek said.

"Ok. Well. I miss you." Cora said.

"As much as I want to rant on how I told you so... I miss you too." Derek said. "See you soon."

"Ok." Cora said.

With a click on the other end, Cora hung up, feeling a little better now that she had some weight taken off her shoulders.

"Derek ok?" Isaac sounded behind her.

Cora slightly jumped, turning to face him, "Yeah."

After a moment silence, "What are you doing out here?" Cora asked.

"Do I need an excuse? We have been chased by hunters all day." Isaac said.

Cora laughed, "Well. You have a point."

It went silent again.

Cora just turned from him, looking up at the open skies.

"I'm going to miss this. Hard to believe." Cora said.

"Well. If you want, we can buy your own little personal cell room." Isaac said.

Cora laughed again, jokingly hitting his chest. "You know what I mean. The stars. Open skies."

"Yeah. Guess I would miss it too." Isaac said.

They stood together in the darkness, soaking in the open space, open land.

"What you did today... Was brave." Cora sighed, turning to him. "For someone who's never used a gun."

"Ah. It was just luck." Isaac said.

"Dumb luck." Cora giggled, "I mean. I would still be in that cell if you hadn't come."

"Guess I'm glad I did." Isaac said lowly.

It came like two souls combining. Cora's lips met his in a slow sweet kiss.

It felt like the world stopped, like, they were the only two in the world.

The two barely noticed as Cora was backed against a lamp post, her arm going around his neck as his went to her waist.

It could have lasted forever. And it would have too.

"Well. Is this what you needed for my phone for?" Tony's voice brought them back to reality.

Isaac slowly pulled back, both not feeling ashamed to being caught as to what happened.

Cora took a deep breath, feeling replenished.

"Thank you for letting me borrow your phone. It really helped me." Cora said.

"I can see that." Tony smiled.

Cora laughed back, "Are we heading in for the night?"

"Yes. But I'm in for a story before bed. Who was important you needed to call?" Tony asked.

"I will tell you everything." Cora smiled, the kiss slowly fading to the back of her mind, and focused again on the look out for possible hunters.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Home again**

* * *

Tony sat on the hotel bed, staring at the two in awe.

It was 11 now, and Cora was inwardly surprised that Tony was still awake to hear the whole story.

"So. There's more creatures out there than just werewolves?" Tony asked.

"I think we mentioned that 5 times." Isaac said.

Silence filled the room for a bit.

"Well. I'll be having weird dreams tonight." Tony said, laying back in his bed.

Cora laughed, "At least we'll get some sleep. Cause I plan on getting home tomorrow. I don't care if it's midnight."

"But that's in an hour." Tony turned his head to them, joking a look of shock.

"Goodnight Tony." Cora said, curling into her bed.

The lamp was clicked off, and soon, Cora felt Isaac's form beside her.

"Mmm. You smell better." Cora whispered, only heard by them.

"Thanks." Isaac chuckled softly.

Cora was too tired to say more, so yawning, she buried her face deeper into the fresh forest-y scent of her, dreamed-to-be, mate.

* * *

"Alright. Well. Welcome to California." Tony said, driving past the "Entering California." Sign.

"Yay." Cora said in semi-joy. Not overdoing it.

"I think I'm gonna like it here. Of course I'll live as far away as possible from the forest." Tony said.

"Nah. I think after all of this. You'll fit in well with Beacon Hills." Isaac said.

* * *

A couple hours later.

* * *

"This is the forest. Um, turn there." Cora said.

"What, like into the grass?" Tony asked unsure.

"Yes. Welcome to my world. Now go, before I lose track of direction." Cora said.

Tony looked unsure, but carefully turned into the forest.

"Guess the city will wait." Tony said.

"Go left." Cora said.

Tony obeyed and after a couple miles, Tony stopped at the Hale house.

"You live _here?"_ Tony asked surprised.

JUst then, Derek came out.

"Yep!" Cora said, quickly exiting the car, running to Derek.

"And that is...?" Tony asked, still in the car.

"Derek. The ex-Alpha-Alpha, that we told you about." Isaac said before getting out as well.

"Now. You are never leaving again." Derek mumbled into Cora's hair.

"Don't start the _big brother _speech on me." Cora said, though she stayed in his embrace.

"Alright. You are not leaving my _sight _again." Derek said, pulling back, giving her a look as if to say, _That's as far as I'm going with this deal._

"Fine. I'll tell you where I go from now on." Cora sighed.

After a few minutes, Cora moved back, "Derek. This is Tony. Tony, this is Derek."

"Uh. Hi." Tony said.

Derek approached him, "Thank you for getting her home. And Isaac, where have you been?"

"Oh. Same old... Same as Cora... Seeing sights." Isaac shrugged.

Derek nodded, "And who are they?"

The group then noticed a van pulling up.

"How could they..." Cora started in shock.

"Get down!" Isaac said.

Luckily, everyone obeyed just as the people in the van opened fire, exiting the van.

"Will you people just give us a break? They're not causing any harm..." Tony went on, approaching the hunters, which one of them greeted him with a violent punch to the face, knocking Tony to the ground.

"Sorry. But the she-wolf is a rare, unique, specimen." Severo said.

Derek didn't hesitate.

Along with Isaac and Cora, the three attacked, Derek brought down the leader, having a tight grip on the hunter's throat, one sudden move, and he would slit it clean.

Cora then focused on another, but wasn't quick enough.

"Cora!" Isaac called, and then, the world was silenced as a loud fire from a gun sounded.

Just as Cora saw it coming, Isaac was there.

Her heart clenched at the sound of his cry, and she could easily smell the wolf's bane that was sizzling from within his body.

That did it.

Cora growled warningly, ready to put these hunters in their place, and never come back.

Cora lunged at the shooter, having his gun thrown a foot away before any chance to be fired.

The hunter screamed in fear as the enraged she-wolf towered above him.

"No. No please don't!" The hunter pleaded.

"I've had it. WIth all of you!" Cora growled, sparing no pity, she clamped her nails into his throat, hitting the perfect artery.

It was then, the leader, Severo, began trembling in fear under Derek's grasp.

The sudden vibration brought his end.

Derek copied Cora's attack, his claws now deeply clamped in the lead hunter's throat.

Cora stood, glancing at Derek, who stood also.

Another motion was sounded near the van.

The two focused on the last hunter, who was shaking like a leaf, petrified to make any move. Other than small whimpers coming out.

He decided to be brave... Dumbly brave, shakily holding up his gun.

_Thud_

Tony had made it to the last hunter, and sent the similar punch to him, knocking the terrified hunter to the ground.

Tony then glanced at Derek and Cora.

"Well. You've earned my trust." Derek sighed.

"Isaac?" Cora said quietly.

She had abandoned Derek's side, and was now leaning over Isaac, who was unconscious.

"My god... He's not breathing." Cora said worriedly, tears coming.

Derek went to her side, "Yes. I say the bullet was coated with wolf's bane."

"Can we help him?" Cora asked, hopeful.

"Maybe. We've been having a lot of wolf's bane users since you were gone. Deaton knows how to get it out." Derek said.

"I can do that too." Tony spoke up.

Derek glanced at him, who was cautiously approaching them.

"Do it." Cora said quickly.

"Cora." Derek said unsurely.

"He can do it. He helped get the wolf's bane out of my body back in Mexico. He can do it." Cora said.

Derek was hesitant, but sighed, "I'll get him inside."

* * *

A few hours later...

* * *

"Isaac needs to stay still. I almost got the bullet out." Tony said in concentration.

The struggling had gone on for the last hour.

"Isaac. I know it hurts. But he'll make it better. Just hold on." Cora said, grasping his hand.

She hated to see him in pain. SHe'd never seen him in pain before... The strong and independent Isaac she knew, was falling apart in agony. She couldn't help it.

Cora sighed, and leaned into the couch, softly planting her lips to his.

He was surprised, but accepted it.

She kissed him calmly, leaning over his chest gently, comforting him, distracting him from Tony, resuming his work to getting the bullet out of his lower chest, almost stomach.

Cora absorbed any and all cries from Isaac, not once letting him think about the pain.

After a few minutes, Tony got the bullet out, then focusing on putting medicine in for the wolf's bane, then patching him up.

When all was done, Tony backed off. "There you go. That's all I can do for now."

"Thank you." Cora said, looking Tony in the eyes, while comfortingly brushing her fingers through Isaac's hair as he slept.

"No problem. I think I'm going to go out and see if that hunter is still there." Tony said, leaving the room.

It went silent.

Cora looked up at Derek, who was just staring down at them, a look in his eyes.

"What?" Cora asked.

"And how long has this been going on?" Derek asked.

"What?" Cora asked again, faking innocence.

"You and Isaac?!" Derek demanded.

"Um. Since we escaped Mexico. I mean, he's cute, brave, and strong." Cora went on.

Derek sighed, "Ok. We'll talk about this later."

* * *

"Are we successful, Pablo?" Araya asked.

"Not... Not really. I'm heading back now." The surviving hunter said on the phone, just a few miles away from Mexico.

"Excuse me?" Araya asked.

"Look. Let's just give this up! Admit it! She won't come willingly to us. I'm the only one alive on this wolf chase. I'm done." Pablo said.

The phone stayed silent.

Pablo huffed a breath, disconnecting the call, then throwing the phone on the dashboard in frustration.

As if it were a cue, a figure appeared in the middle of the road, a few feet ahead.

Pablo stopped the van, and an audible gulp was sounded.

It was Derek, and he did _not_ look happy, and he knew that the werewolf hadn't followed him to say farewell.

Derek sharply nodded, signaling for Pablo to exit the van.

Pablo gulped again, and shakily opened the door, and exiting.

"Leaving so fast? You never said goodbye." Derek said.

No one could miss the tint of venom in his voice.

"N-no. Um... Please... I mean no harm... Just let me go. I promise I will never come back or hunt you again." Pablo sad shakily, having to back up, due to Derek walking up to him.

Derek seemed to nod understandingly, and that was when the hunter realized he had just backed into the front of his van and could go no further.

"Ok. Sounds reasonable." Derek said, now inches away, dangerously close.

Pablo laughed shakily, seeming to relax a little, "Thank you. Thank you! I swear you won't ever see or hear from me again."

It was then, Derek roughly shoved the hunter against the vehicle, a hand fisted in the hunter's shirt, "I hope not." Derek whispered in a deadly tone, and lowered his face right in front of the hunter's, "Because if you ever come looking for my sister again, I don't care if she comes back in your town, if you so much think about it. You will wish you had never lived today. Because let me tell you something, I'm an Alpha, and i look out for my pack, and I may not have the eyes of an Alpha..." Derek emphasized by his eyes turning to the golden brown, "... But I can still fight like one."

* * *

**A/N: Well. One more chapter to go.**

**Special thanks to Siren and Glee.**

**And glee, if you're not sure why the hunters want Cora, honestly neither do I, but in chapter 8, Araya tells you.**

**And now I believe fanfiction support got my message telling them that my review notifies were messed up. It is now fixed, so I am now anxious to expect more reviews!**

**Leave reviews!  
~wolflover235**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Ending**

* * *

A month had passed, Derek had yet to hear from the _fellow _hunters.

But now he was trying to accept the fact that Cora and Isaac were strongly mated to one another.

"You know, the first time I heard of you. I remember having a similar conversation with Derek about asking about you." Isaac said.

The two were taking a walk in the forest, Derek finally feeling it was safe for Cora to leave the _house._

"Really?" Cora laughed.

"Yes. But now..." Isaac paused, slowing his walk, "I can't imagine this any other way, I mean... I love you Cora."

Cora smiled, leaning into him, kissing him lovingly, "I think you've said that about 10 times in the last hour."

"Well. Would you rather I didn't?" Isaac asked.

"I think all we've been through, and how close I feel to you right now, is good enough for me." Cora said, kissing him again, deeper this time.

Isaac backed into a tree, her following.

"Yeah. I think you're pretty close." Isaac muttered before kissing her back.

They remained like that, in what felt like forever.

After a while, both began feeling things getting heated.

"If we keep this up. I won't live to see sunlight." Isaac panted against her lips.

"Why?" Cora asked absent-mindedly, pressing herself against him.

"Because I want you." He growled out.

Cora slowed the kiss, until they were still, foreheads pressed together, just breathing into one another.

"Well. Derek isn't always the boss of me. He doesn't get to tell me if I'm ready or not." Cora said, eyes opening to his.

Isaac didn't need to ask, just the look in her eyes gave him the answer.

With that, he kissed her again, soon resuming into the lost fantasy of love.

* * *

Two weeks later

* * *

"Ok Cora. I think I've seen this part of town before." Tony said, as they were driving around Beacon Hills.

"I know." Cora said back, focusing on driving.

Tony sighed, but waited.

A few minutes later, Cora stopped, pulling in front of a large white house.

"What are we doing here?" Tony asked unsure, but the answer floated around in his head.

"What do you think?" Cora asked.

Tony looked at the house again, "Is this... No, Cora you didn't need to..."

"You said you wanted to be as far away from the forest as possible. This is as far as I could get." Cora said.

Tony laughed in amazement. "Wow. I was going to say, you didn't need to do this." Tony said, getting out of the car.

"Well. I did. And it's already paid off for you. So you can have no trouble feeling right at home. It has a king bed, large bathroom, flat screen, open kitchen. You name it." Cora said.

Tony was just in so much awe, his mouth gaping open.

"And. Here's your key." Cora said, handing it to him.

Tony took the key, the look of shock not leaving his face.

After a few minutes of standing there, "Are you going to go in or are we just going to stand here, staring at the house, wishing it was ours?" Cora asked.

Tony moved, approaching the door.

Tony sighed in awe when they stepped through the door. The house looking even bigger than it did inside than out.

"Ok. What do you want?" Tony asked, turning to Cora.

"What do you mean?" Cora asked.

"I couldn't possibly... What do you want for this? Come on." Tony said.

"I... Don't want anything. We've become great friends this last few months. I thought I'd help you settle down since you helped me get home." Cora said.

Tony then moved, giving her a tight hug.

"Um... Ow." Cora said.

Tony jumped back surprised. "Sorry."

"No. It's ok. It's just..." Cora looked down.

Tony then realized, "Oh. Are you...?"

"Yes." Cora said, clearing her throat, "I'm actually about to go home and tell Derek."

"Well. Congratulations." Tony said.

"Thanks. Don't forget to visit us." Cora said.

"Only if you visit me." Tony said.

"Deal." Cora sighed, then left Tony to his new house.

When she arrived home, she went into the living room, seeing Derek reading some book. "So... Did he like it?"

"Very. Um, there's... Something I need to tell you." Cora said.

Derek put the book down, staring at her, mentally telling her he was listening.

"Just don't get mad, K?" Cora said.

"Ok." Derek nodded.

"I'm pregnant." Cora said.

Derek stared at her, in a frozen state.

"I am planning on accepting Isaac's proposal to be his mate." Cora said.

"Wait... Woah. Aren't you going a little fast on this?" Derek asked.

"I've been home for six months now. Isaac and I have done nothing but fall in love. We... We did it last month, and first try I got a positive." Cora said.

Derek still stared at her as if she had lost her mind.

Then, he sighed, "Fine. If you're happy, I'm not going to take that from you."

Cora smiled, "Thanks."

Silence.

"So um... Where's Peter?"

"Don't even ask. He is the _least _of my worries right now." Derek said.

"That bad huh? Ok. Well. I'm going to town to see Isaac, you want anything?" Cora asked.

"No. I'm just going to head in early. Have fun... But not too much fun... Ok?" Derek said.

"Yeah. Ok." Cora giggled and left the house.

* * *

"So. He took it well huh?" Isaac asked.

"Yep. Told you I'd handle it." Cora said.

"Um. Derek's been catching me up on what's been going on lately. And... I think we need to help." Cora said.

"Oh. Where to start." Isaac sighed.

"Hmm. I think we can go pay a visit to Scott. Since Derek says he's the one who stays on top of things. Maybe meet his new girl. You in?" Cora asked.

Isaac smiled, "Where you go, I go."

* * *

The End

* * *

**A/N: Well here is the end. **

**And little review reply to those who stuck with the story.**

**For Glee and Sirens(I suppose):**

**Yes this story was pretty fun to write, and a sequel is probably a must or a thought for the future.**

**Yes I agree, Cora now needs to get caught up with the season, an extra helping hand.**

**I will think about a sequel, but as of right now, I'm undecided.**

**Because my story The Pack: A living nightmare, is already a story I am writing trying to write along with the season, and I haven't been very active on that one, and of course, my Peter and Lydia drabbles I write after every new episode(If necessary).**

**So, as you can see, I have a lot of teen wolf stories.**

**Even if I don't make a sequel for this, this won't be the LAST teen wolf story I write. Maybe not even the LAST Isaac and Cora fanfic I write.**

**So, now that all is said, I wish you farewell for this story, I hope to get more reviews on your opinions.**

**SO, leave me some reviews!  
**

**~Wolflover235**


End file.
